Sentinel Short Skits - You Need Jaysus
This Sentinel Short Skits is about Guren's mission in stopping an ancient beast while constantly being blocked by a group of people. Characters *Main **Guren (Renki) *Heroes **Kiryu **Mina **Kasura **Fiji *Deities **Nirime **Great Sua **Endotoxemia **Dainosora **Rainosodo **Fren *Demons **トートーイーの馬鹿 **Wolves *Secondary **Motorcycle **Watchdog Chambara Chambara FAR FAR BEFORE Thousands of years ago, in Japan, the beast トートーイーの馬鹿 wrecked havoc across the land. The beast seems to be looking for the all-powerful item known as マックガッフィン. The six deities of Japan: Nirime, Great Sua, Endotoxemia, Dainosora, Rainosodo, and Fren, combined their powers to seal トートーイーの馬鹿 and the threat was stopped, for now. FAR FAR AFTER It's 20XX and Japan is just fine. With western influence, anime, North Korea, and high suicide rates distracting Japan from strange phenomenon and conspiracies, no one remembers the threat of トートーイーの馬鹿. At a bar somewhere in a small town, Guren is eating a plate of lobsters. After finishing the meal and having a brief debate regarding horses, Guren leaves the bar and rides his trusty steed "Motorcycle" to the Watchdog's hideout. The Watchdog's hideout is hidden somewhere within Mount Akina, unable to be seen by the normal people. Guren dismounts from his motorcycle and enters the hidden complex. There he meets a familiar face, a little girl in a white dress resting on a couch. "Well well, if it isn't the Swordsman from Hell, Guren". "And if it isn't the jailbait, Crimson". "You really are bad at words young man". Crimson crosses her legs and looks towards Guren menacingly ゴゴゴゴ. "So, what are you up to?". Guren briefly lets out a cough. "I'm here for a mission. I've heard rumors of some ancient evil or something that is to awaken soon". A tall man in a suit appears from the darkness. He brings out a scroll from nowhere. The contents are written in some incomprehensible language that only those from the Order can read. READING TIME The beast of darkness トートーイーの馬鹿 is to awaken if someone is to be chosen by the six deities to slay the said monster. Those who can find the mystical artifact マックガッフィン must hide it from トートーイーの馬鹿 to prevent it from gaining ultimate power. Usagi Sensha. READING TIME END "Alright, what the hell is this scroll?", Guren shouts, visibly confused. "That is your mission, and it is your job to stop this from happening". Crimson signals the tall man to burn the letter. She rises from the couch and walks directly towards Guren. "This is an ancient beast you will be facing. You must find the Chosen One from this prophecy and stop the revival トートーイーの馬鹿. Best if you could find マックガッフィン and destroy it to prevent it from falling to the wrong hands". "And how am I supposed to find the Chosen One when I have no leads?". Crimson throws a paper airplane to Guren. Catching the pape, Guren reads the instructions written. "That should help you in finding the Chosen One. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do". Crimson enters a black limo and drives away. Guren throws the paper away and rides on his motorcycle. "Damn it, boss. Why do I keep getting the weird jobs". Revving up the engine, Guren leaves the hideout towards the town, where he is to find a person who knows who the Chosen One is. Diamond Adventure TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies